Perceptor
Collectors (previously named Perceptors) are Dofus' version of Robin Hood, only in reverse: they steal from the poor and give to the rich. Setting a Collector Designated guild members have the right to place a Collector on a given map location for a fee, which is based on the level of the guild. That location then effectively belongs to the guild. The Collector will take a percentage of the kamas (from both battles and trades), resources, objects dropped by monsters, and even experience gained on the map. Update 1.16.2 brought a following change: "(...) we decided to forbid their Collector putting down in the last rooms of the dungeons." Update 1.20.0 brought a following change: "The cost of putting a Collector in place will still be determined by a guild’s level but will be considerably reduced (...)" Before update 1.20, the kama cost was 20*(Guild Level)^2 . New kama cost is 1000+10*(Guild Level) . Collector's Characteristics As members contribute experience to their guild, it will gain levels and make its Collectors more powerful. A Collector has (Guild's level)*100 Vitality and (Guild's level) % resist to all elements. In addition, for each level, except the first, the guild gains one of the Collectors' abilities can be improved. 5 points by level can be spent to raise any of the following: * 0-25% taxes on kama exchange(0.1% per Point) * 0-25% drop of object(0.2% per Point) * 0-25% drop of resources(0.2% per Point) * 0-25% of experience(0.2% per Point) * Collector's spell levels A collector has offensive and defensive spells. Spending points on spells increases the effectiveness of those spells. Most guilds spend their points primarily on the percentage of items dropped in battles, but some distribute their points more evenly between the different abilities. To forget spell or tax level see Forgetfulness potion for Collectors. Collector's Spells In contrary of Characters who gains spells with level 1 and can use them whithout spending any spell point, Collector begins with all its spells with level 0. Like all summons, Collector spell use can be somewhat erratic. In battles where many defenders are present, they will often move away from an enemy or simply pass their turn without acting. This can be especially frustrating if the Collector has an ability such as Unbewitchment that would be helpful if used. Collecting Items Obtained By Collectors In order to obtain items which your collector has gained you must have the rights to collect from collectors. If you do have the rights then all you need to do is go to the map which the collector is gathering from and speak with it. Select the option "Get the taxes collected", and a window similar to the bank window will open. From there you can take items and kamas. Once you close the window after taking kamas or items a message will appear in guild chat saying what you have taken from the collector, if you do not take anything before closing the window then no message appears. Collectors can only be gathered from a few times per day! So don't gather carelessly. After a guild member has taken items from a collector, or opened the tax collection window and closed it, it can be up to 8 hours for the next chance to take items, this applies to all collectors in a given zone as a group, not individual ones. If you select the "Get the taxes collected" option during this time it will give you a message saying: "Your collector is in a bad mood. You'll have to come back later to collect his loot (in #h). Impossible to make an exchange with player." Fighting a Collector Fighting Collectors is difficult, but far from impossible. They have a large number of health points (exact number varies by level) and elemental resistances too. They can have an area of effect attack, which they will use on groups if possible, so either avoid standing in clumps, or have a group of Feca and/or Sacriers stand close together to soak the damage. It is also a wise idea to ask high level players for information on which guilds are weak, and which are strong. (On the "End of battle" report on a map where a collector is present you can see the collectors level, and thus the level of the guild that contols that collector.) In addition, when a Collector is attacked, the members of the guild have an opportunity to join the fight and help defend it. Guild members are almost always mid- to high-level (because of the difficulty involved in founding a guild), so these characters are very powerful. However, the Collector acts as a summoner: when it is killed, the fight is over. Ignoring the guild members would be a crucial mistake, however--unless you can eliminate the Collector faster than the guild members. Attacks which only affect summoned creatures do not work on guild members defending a Collector, even though they have been summoned. Caution: Losing a fight against a Collector costs 3000 energy in addition to normal energy loss. There is no experience award for defeating a Collector. However, any items a Collector is carrying (objects and resources) will be disbursed to the victorious party. In addition, a defeated Collector leaves the map. Therefore, that map doesn't "belong" to the Collector guild any longer. So unless you are a high level or in a good group, attacking is not the best of ideas because if you lose you will lose 3000 points of energy. Defending a Collector When your Collector is attacked, you will be warned by a purple message in your chat window, along with a link your Collector's name and location. Clicking that will automatically open your guild window. There you can see who's attacking by hovering over the progress bar in the "Att." column. To defend the collector, click one of the player slots on the right. You can join the fight to defend him only if you are not actually in a fight or otherwise occupied. Don't close the guild window, or you won't join the defenders of your Collector. If you lose the battle to defend a collector, the collector will be destroyed and the attacking team will divide any items the collector contained. If you defended with a pet equipped it will not lose a health point, and you won't lose any energy. You will be sent to your last save point. Note that if you were in a dungeon when you joined the defense, this can effectively kick you out of the dungeon before you complete it. Removing a Collector Guild members with the right to place a collector can also remove it. This can be useful if the guild is at its collector limit and wants to place a collector elsewhere. Removing a collector does not return the kamas spent to place the collector, nor does it give you the items which the collector has collected during the duration it was at the location. Category:Game information Category:Monster